A Dog In A Cage
by SpunkyJynx18
Summary: How does a trip to the circus help Hinata experience teen lust for the first time? Summary is bad I kno sorry - - read and review please! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!
1. The Circus

hA Dog In A Cageg  
><span>By: SpunkyxXKittyXx15

_

hCHAPTER Ig  
><span>  
>"What's on your mind, Hinata?" My father asked, a concerned look on his face. Little did I know it, I had been staring out of the window of the carriage for at least ten minutes strait! My father, my cousin Neji Hyuuga, and I were on our way to the circus. At the time, this was a very expensive event. Only wealthy families, like my family, could get in. That is, unless you snuck your way in. Usually, I would be as excited as ever, but this time there was a sickly feeling in my stomach. "Im fine father." I whispered, the sickly feeling growing more and more the closer we got to the red and black striped tent.<p>

Five minutes later, The carriage came to a stop. I didnt want to move, I didnt even want to blink. "Come on Hinata!" Neji said, helping me to the ground. The air smelled of hey and animals. Everything felt hotter than it should be, sweat had already dampened my forehead. My indigo and black corset dress that only came to the bottom of my knee's suddenly felt like a hundred pounds. The three of us made our way into the tent, a rumbling roar of voices came over me.

The inside of the tent was hotter than anything I have ever experienced, and the only sourse of light was in the center of the tent, where the ring was. We walked to a section where the wealthy families sat, the only other family there was the Yaminaka family. Their daughter, Ino, had grown to be my best friend. She had worn a light blue dress that came above her knees and was tied in the front with a white ribbon. She greeted me with a friendly smile and a big hug. I sat next to her while Neji sat next to her mother and Our fathers sat behind us, discussing some kind of business. Suddenly, the crack of a whip hushed the crowd.

In the middle of the ring was a white haired man with half of his face covered in a black mask. A black suit covered his body. "Welcome, ladies and jentleman, to The Traveling Superiors!" He chanted. "You wil be enchanted by our amazing performers and our mystifying superpowers. Now then, ENJOY THE SHOW!" All of a sudden, the white haired man dissapeared in a burst of fire. Then, a boy with black hair and onyx eyes appeared with two sticks of fire in his hands.

Suddenly, the white haired man appeared next to the boy. "I think we should start off with Sasuke Uchiha.. The Fire Breather!" Then, the boy pointed the stick to his mouth, and blew fire into the crowd! Me and Ino gasped, grabbing each other for safety. The boy did some tricks with the fire, like turning the fire into a phoenix that would screech and fly and a flower that would lose all it's petals right before it would dissapate. When the performance was over, the crowd cheered. The boy walked away, blowing out the fire. The white haired man came out again, this time with a piece of raw meat in his hand. The heat from inside the tent made the meat smell rotted.

"This next act is my personal favorite. You see, I came across him while walking through a market... That sold only exotic animals! He said that he had the ability to control any animal, no matter how deadly. I believed him, and put him as an act in my circus! His name is Naruto Uzumaki, but I call him... Kyuubi!" The man backed away into the shadows, throwing the meat into the middle of the ring. Two panthers came running around the ring, growling and hissing. Then, a boy with spikey yellow hair and three marks on his cheeks appeared, whip in hand. Ino couldnt keep her eyes off of him! "I wonder if he can tame this beast?" Said Ino, pointing at herself in a cute manor. I giggled, then continued watching the act.

The boy cracked the whip, and the black beasts stopped in their tracks. "Lay.." The boy yelled. The beasts lay on their stomachs like statues carved out of marble.  
>"Roll over.." The black beauties rolled over like dogs.<br>"Bow.." The creatures came to the middle and bowed to each other, touching their heads together. Even from a distance, you could feel the rumble of the panthers growling at each other like life-time enemies. The boy cracked his whip again and the beast begun to eat away at the raw meat. The crowd cheered and clapped in amazement. I was mesmerised by the way the panthers could go from graceful obediant creatures to bloodthirsty predatorial beasts. The boy waited until the beasts were finished with their meal before cracking his whip again, signaling for the beasts to leave. When the panthers entered the shadows, an albino tiger came into the ring. The crowd oohed and aahed at the fabulous creature. The boy guided the beast into the middle of the ring, then asked for a volunteer!

"OH! OH! OVER HERE! KYUUBI!" Ino yelled, raising her hand high in the air. Kyuubi looked at Ino and smiled, curling his finger towards him. Ino yelped in happiness when she was chosen. She ran through the crowd and onto the dirt covered ring. Kyuubi cracked his whip at the beast, causing it to growl deeply. "Lay.." He said, more demanding and with more powerful than with the panthers. The white majesty fell to it's belly, head held high. The boy grabbed Ino's hand and guided her to the beast. "He wont bite, he is very well tamed." The boy said. Then Ino finally got the idea. She raised her leg over the beasts back, and sat on him like a horse! I held my breath, waiting to see if the beast would snap and attack her. Ino was in awe of the creature, she petted his back and wrapped her arms around his big neck while resting her head on his white fur.

The crowd cheered, and Ino laughed. She had always liked being the center of attention, but I thought that that may people watching her was just too much. Kyuubi heaved Ino off the tiger, thanking her for the assistance. But before she exited the ring, the boy cacked his whip, touching the tip of it to Ino's behind. She yelped and blushed, looking back at Kyuubi for only a second. When Ino sat next to me again, she explained her experience to me in full detail. "OH MY GOSH! That was amazing! I could feel the tiger rumbling, almost like he was growling. Oh, and his fur! It was so soft and even MORE beautiful up close! And the tamer must be willing to tame even the most dangerous of animals, hehe!" I laughed with her, thinking the exact same thing that she was.

After the animal tamer, a boy with electrifying red hair and soft teal eyes came out. He controlled the sand, moving it as he pleased. Then there was a girl with two brown buns on her head that could use any weapon in any way. She managed to take a tiny chunk of hair off my head from nearly ten feet away without leaving a single scratch! Next was a boy -with a black pineapple for hair- that could control shadows with his mind. Finally, there was a bubble gum pink haired girl with big green eyes that was an acrobat! She twirled and danced in the air by hanging onto a giant sash. But before everyone had begun to leave, the white haired man had an anouncement to make.

"WAIT! You dont want to miss this freash new act I found while touring through the east continents. His name is Kiba... I hope you enjoy him very much." I heard the man laugh evily before dissapearing into the darkness. But just as he left, he returned with a chain in his hand, and on the other end, was a boy with red triangles under his eyes! A black muzzle-like thing covered his nose and his mouth, making him look dangerous and deadly. The sight almost braught tears to my eyes, how cruel could a person be? The man kicked the boy behind the legs, making him fall to his knees. The chains around his wrists were unlocked, and that horrible muzzle was removed. The crowd was silent, whispering to one another. In a pair of black pants and shoes, he rose from his feet, eyeing the crowd with a dark flame in his eye.

I couldnt take the torment of this poor boy any longer, so I stood and walked towards the exit. But before I could take five steps away from my seat, the white haired man stopped me in my tracks. "YOU! Girl with the short navy blue hair! Come to the ring!" At first I resfused, but then Kiba looked at me. Those eyes, those dark, dark eyes just looked at me. But they didnt just look at me, they told me to listen to the man. And I obeyed cautiously. "Come on. Dont be shy.." Said the man, kindly. I walked to the man, and he asked for my name. "H-Hinata sir.."  
>"Well, Hinata, what you have to do is give him commands. No matter what it is, he will obey."<br>"I'm not gonna treat another human being like a dog!"  
>"Why not? He looks like one!" The crowd laughed quietly. I wanted to tell them off, but I knew that it wouldnt help anything. The man put a metal collar around Kiba's neck and gave me the chain. The man walked to the side, watching my performance. The crowd went silent, waiting for a humilitating performance, but I didnt give them one. I did what I was told to do, treat him like a dog.<p>

"Come.." I said, pulling on the chain lightly and made it rattle. He walked to me with grace, but it made me more nervouse than ever. It had seemed that the heat had eaten at him as well as me, leaving a sheen of sweat on his body. I took a quick glimpse of his stomach, toned and defined. Thats when my hands started shaking. I quickly thought of something to distract him from my nervousness.  
>"S-Sit.." Kiba fell to his knee's. I looked down at him, and I ran my fingers through his short brown hair. I looked into those dark eyes, and I could see the darkness in his eyes. I could see the anger in his eyes, and I saw the scars on his body. <em>'Who could do this to such a beautiful person..?' <em>I thought. I pushed the thought away, realizing I was getting way over my head.

"Speak.."  
>"... Hello..." His voice reminded me of a lulaby, soft and beautiiful. Then, I pulled out a paper fan. I opened it, showing the colors and the exotic patterns. Then I closed it, and threw it to the other side of the ring.<br>"F-Fetch.." He rose from his knees and walked to the other side of the ring, retreaving my fan for me as I demanded. When he returned, He placed it in my hand. I couldnt help but rub my thumb against his cheek, his skin was so smooth. So perfect...

"Good boy, Kiba..." I said. I didnt even mean to say it, the words just slipped out like water on ice. I handed the chain to the white haired man, and a pair of assistants removed the collar and put that horrifying muzzle back on him. He was dragged into the shadows, and didnt come back. I had ran out of the tent, demanding freash air like a thief demands gold. I sat there, thinking of Kiba. Think of those dark rage-filled eyes. Thinking of the cruelty he must have endoured. Everyone had begun to leave, but I told father that I would be walking home. He agreed willingly... Sort of!

I ran back to the red and black tent. I didnt know why, but I knew I had to stay. I knew I had to go back there, and I knew I had to find him!

_**THATS ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! I CAME UP WITH THIS STORY WHILE WATCHING A BIOGRAPHY ON TIGERS ON THE NATIONAL GEOGRAPHIC CHANNEL... IN ORDER TO GET THE IDEA OF THE CIRCUS INTO MY HEAD, I LISTENED TO "CIRCUS" BY BRITANY SPEARS LIKE A THOUSAND TIMES IN A ROW! PLZ PLZ PA-LEAZE REVIEW. I PROMISE I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LOVING AND SWEET IF YOU REVIEW :D :P :D :P :D :P**_


	2. Trapped

~Dog In A Cage~  
><span>By: SpunkyxXKittyXx15<span>

CHAPTER II

I ran to the back of the black and red circus tent, bombarded by the smell of hey and the sound of many voices. Train cars with bars and iron cages lay on the ground. The performers changed out of their costumes and chit-chatted with their fellow performers. I didnt know where he was... But I knew who I was looking for. I walked into the crowd of circus performers, feeling very out of place.

They all looked at me, as if I was a sheep in a fox's den. I ignored their stares of wonder and blindedly wondered aroung until I found what I was looking for. I found one of the smallest train cars there, decorated in chipping blue and purple paint. I took hold of the bars and looked inside.

A shadowed blur sat on the side of the car. _'That has to be him_.' I thought._ 'This is the only place I havent looked so it just HAS to be him!' _The blur stood and walked to the bars. My heart was beating impossibly fast and my knee's had begun to quiver. A low orange light hit onto the figures face, revealing dark brown eyes and terribly horrifying black muzzle. This was it, I had finally found him. I had finally found Kiba!

He looked down at me like a giant, then fell to his knee's and clutched the bars. He looked like an animal, trapped in its cage. Thats all he was really, an animal trapped in its cage with no way to escape. He looked at me deep in the eyes, I could hear the faint sound of him breathing through the muzzle. His sun beaten hands coiled aroung the bars, the pinky on his right hand grazing my thumb.

We didnt say a word, but the way we looked into each others eyes said everything. The flame that flickered behind me reflected into his dark brown eyes. Those same dark eyes that seemed to glow with an angry warmth now hypnotised me, enabling me to look away. I slipped my tiny, pale hands through the bars of the cage and got them to the back of his head. I found the back of the muzzle, and untied it.

I gentley removed the muzzle and placed it next to him. "H-Hi Kiba..." I said quietly. He just looked at me, blinking in response. "My n-name is H-Hinata Hy-Hyuuga..." It took him a minute to respond.  
>"Hello Hinata."<br>A shiver melted down my spine like marmalade at just the sound of his smooth voice.  
>"How are you, Hinata?"<br>"I-Im fine, thank y-you... How a-about you..?"

He leaned in closer to my face. A nervous chill rolled across my shoulders and rested on my chest. I saw fire in his eyes. Black fire... I felt his heat radiate onto me, wishing I had the nerve to lean in closer to him. He draw in a sharp breath before responding.

"I feel like an animal... Trapped in a cage from which I can never escape... I hate that damn muzzle, its hard to breathe and I cant talk... I was raised to obey, no questions asked... Anything I was given, no matter how degrading or humiliating, I had no choice but to obey!... My wrists become raw from the chains.. So raw to the point they bleed!.. Fed once every two days, a cup of water once a day... Im an animal, trapped in my own sanity with NO way out!"

He quickly stood and leaned into the left corner, sticking his sweat dampened head to a bar. I walk to him slowly, careful not to anger him more. When I reached him, the fire in his eyes grew, and he seemed to resemble the heat of summer. He sighed and shook his head slowly. "You dont know what its like in here, Hinata. And I hope you never know.. You're too good for this.." My heart was breaking, I couldnt believe what I was hearing. How could such a fantastic human being be treated like such a... a...

Beast?

Kiba lifts his hand to my cheek, stroking it with his searing fingertips. I could feel my hands shaking and my heart racing. "Hinata..." He whispers. I shiver once more, my name seems to roll off his tongue like water. He leans in closer once more, and whispers to me desperately as a golden tear rolls down his cheek.

"Free me..."

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! LIFE WAS MAKING ME BUSY! PLZ PLZ PLZ PALEASE COMMENT :D :D :D<strong>


	3. The Girl That Freed the Beast

~A Dog In A Cage~  
><span>By: iLovemyboyy16 (a.k.a. SpunkyxXKittyXx15)<span>

CHAPTER III

We ran, that's all we knew. Just run, run until your lungs are on fire. Run until you can't feel your legs, run until you know you are safe! My dress flapped in the wind like a curtain, and whipping my legs as I jumped over logs and ran around rocks. The sweat on my forehead pooled under my bangs and was begging to fall down my temple, I was exhausted! But I needed to run, I couldn't stop knowing they were right behind us! Suddenly, a shadow covered relief, an abandoned house!_ 'In the middle of the woods?' _I thought._ 'Better than standing in the open.!' _

"This way.." I hissed as he followed behind me, unfazed by the amount of running we had just done. The house was small, one big room. The floors were made of dusty stone and the walls reeked of soggy pinewood. A fireplace stood proudly on the opposite wall, unused since I don't know when. No windows, better to not be seen. I sat heavily on the floor, wanting to throw up a lung. He rolled down the wall, landing quietly. He seemed bewildered, overwhelmed even. Like he never thought he would see this much of the world. Like never knew what grass felt like, what it felt like to run freely, what it felt like to be with a friend. He looked at me, concerned by my condition. "Are you okay, Hinata?"  
>"I'm okay... Kiba."<p>

It felt weird, being alone in the same room with Kiba. It's like... Like it wasn't even reality! It felt like a dream, not even that, like a dream inside of a dream. All I could do was look at him, to prove to myself that it was really him, sitting there before me. After a while of no talking, I had finally regained my breath and the tingling in my calf's was gone. I had grown tired, my body worn and overused. I laid flat on my back, the strain in my spine releaving as I breathed. And then, just as I was about to drift off to sleep, The sound of a rattling chain and voices made me shoot awake!

I didn't know what to do, I curled into a ball, terrified of being caught. Terrified of being killed! Kiba grabbed a hold of my wrist tightly, then pulled me into his chest to hide me from their view. And right there, with my back to his front, enveloped in his warmth, I blushed ruby's. It was like turning your back to the sun, warmth that almost burned you. He wrapped his arms around my waist, squeezing me until I was hidden completely from view. I looked out of the doorway, watching as the white haired man and all of the performers searched for me, the girl that freed the beast!

In the hands of the white haired man was a chain, most likely meant for Kiba when he found him. Every jingle sent a chill down my spine.  
>"Kiba.. Don't do this to us, man!" Yelled Kyuubi.<br>"KIBA! Just turn yourself in and we'll go easy on you!" Yelled the sand manipulator with loud, red, hair.  
>"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" Yelled the shadow man with a black pineapple for hair.<br>"Come out Kiba, or else I'm gonna start throwing weapons in whatever direction I want to!" screamed the weapons master.  
>"YOU'RE AN IDIOT FOR DOING THIS!" Hissed the bubble gum acrobat.<br>Then, whispers... Nothing but the hiss of hushed voices. That's when fire shot into the tiny house like a dragons cry!

I had begun to scream, but was halted by two sun kissed hands. He covered my mouth, and tears of terror leaked from my pearl eyes. The fire formed a snake, hissing and coiling all around the tiny room. It didn't dare touch the walls, yet flames exploded in wild wisps. The flames came so close as the snake tried to lick my skin. I whimpered and drew in sharp breaths like a frightened baby, and I was terrified, all the way into my bones! Then, there it was, right in front of me, face to flame! It hissed and roared and showed its fangs of intense yellow heat. A pair of hot lips grazed my ear, whispering soothing things to me. "Shhh... Don't say anything, Hinata... It will dissipate shortly... Shhh, don't cry... I'm here, I've got you... Shhh, don't cry... I will protect you..."

Suddenly, just like that, everything went dark. The most terrifying creature I have ever seen, was gone. I didn't move for the fear of the creature returning to poison my soul with it's venom of yellow fire. I curled into the tightest ball I could form, watching to see if the white haired man and his performers were far off in the distance. They all had gone, all but the fire breather! I watched the narrow doorway as he looked right into my eyes. I froze, waiting to see what he would do. We just stared at each other for a minute before he turned and walked away. When the sound of his footsteps was gone, I broke down in terror!

I fell onto my side, crying in fear, shaking. Kiba watched me, a silver tear in his eye, but he blinked it away just as he stood. He laid behind me, wrapping his warm arms around me. "Shhh... Don't, cry.. Their gone now, it's okay.. Shhh..." I rolled over, burying myself in his warm chest. I found comfort and safety in his warmth, it was like I knew I would be safe as long as I was wrapped in his arms. He soothed me with sweet words and a soft voice. Before I knew it, my eyes were shutting, and I fell asleep with these final words in my head. "Shhh... It's okay, I won't let them do anything to you. I won't let anyone hurt you.."

"Nobody..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG ITS FINALLY DONE :D :D :D! I hope u enjoy, comment, and favorite! I tried to make this chapter as realistic as possible. Putting emotions that I thought everyone could relate to, I hope I accomplished! COMMENT IF I ACCOMPLISHED! Next chapter soon, promise :D<strong>_


	4. The Pup That Became A Wolf

~A Dog In A Cage~  
><span>By: iLovemyboyy16 (a.k.a. SpunkyxXKittyXx15)<span>

CHAPTER IV

The chill of a lonely breeze awoke me slowly. I tightened my body, awaking my muscles. It was night, the moon full and beautiful. While the woods were covered in blue,the tiny house glowed a warm orange. I turned to the fireplace, a fire burning quietly. The thought of the snake made of fire screamed in my mind, I tensed up, waiting for it to devour me. When it didn't come, I sat next to the fire, wondering where Kiba had gone. How long had he left me there? Is he okay? Did he abandon me and leave on his own? "You're awake.."

I jumped, a yelp uncontrollably escaping my lips. Kiba stood in the doorway, an auburn rabbit in his hand. I stared at the rabbit, waiting for it to move, but all I saw was a drop of black blood hit the floor! It was dead.. My heart broke, such a beautiful and gentle creature had its life stolen! I was angry, yet greatfull that he took the trouble to find food. I let it go, just this once! "Why did you kill it?" I asked, even though I had already come up with an answer. "I thought that you would be hungry when you woke up so I went hunting while you were sleeping. And... It's the least I could do. You freed me from that decorated Hell after all..."

I smiled, staring into the flames. I felt strange, but it was a good kind of strange. What was this feeling; Happiness? Relief? Pride in myself? I held my fist to my chest, as if to pull the feeling out of me so that I would know what I felt. I felt like I had saved a life, like I had given someone the greatest pleasure they ever wanted, I felt like a hero... Before I knew it, a hairless rabbit was dumped into the fire, bits of ember danced in the wind. It looked like an alien, I had never seen a creature that looked like that before... Kiba sat opposite of me, looking into the fire. I watched the fire in his eyes dance, and I saw the rage that was hidden in his spirit!

My body grew warm, then hot, then it tingled with a feeling I could not explain. The flames in his eyes turned black, it was like I could look into his past and feel his pain. I saw the rage, the anger, the revenge. He wanted payback. But on who? The white haired man? His family? I wanted to know about him, I wanted to know why his soul was stained with the blackened ink of rage. I swallowed hard before speaking. "K-Kiba..?" He blinked the black flames away, then faced me blankly. I swallowed again, feeling a hot blush curl across my nose. "Umm... H-How did you.. Get i-into the circus i-in the first p-place..? If you d-don't mind m-me asking that is..." My fingers mingled with one another, embarrassed that I even asked the silly question. He looked back into the fire for a moment, as if to remember something he didn't want to look back to. He sighed silently, then looked back at me. "I'll tell you.. But I'll warn you now, my past is a very disturbed one.." I nodded. He faced me, cross legged, and I did the same. I had an open ear, eager to learn about Kiba.

_**Kiba's**_** Past...****  
><strong>"When I was born, my parents were poor. We wore rags, ate rotted food, and slept on blankets. When I was seven years old, my parents sold me for money.. The people that bought me made me their slave, 'You do what we say, when we say it! No. Questions. Asked!' That's what I lived by. When I disobeyed their orders, I was beaten, starved, ridiculed, and threatened on a daily basis. Their daughter, Temari, was the worst of them all. She would make me do the stupidest shit you could think of! Pick her flowers, reach her a glass of water that's sitting right next to her, brush her hair. Then, as I matured and hit puberty, my owners made me their daughters 'play thing'. I had to make sure she was happy in any way possible, rather it was making her laugh or.. Pleasuring her... I had to do it... No questions asked!

One night, when everyone was sleeping, I snuck out. But I couldn't leave there without making them feel the pain that I endured, so I set their mansion ablaze. It burned for more than a day! After that, I ran. I ran anywhere I could go. I slept on the street, I couldn't go back to my parents, I won't go back to my parents! When Kakashi, the white haired man, found me, I was laying in the street. I was waiting for a horse and carriage to just roll over top of me and kill me! Kakashi bought me food, clothes, and he made me think that I was special! He convinced me to join him in his 'Traveling Superiors' act. I did, but then it all went to Hell!

He abused my 'ability' to obey even the littlest order, and made me his servant!" Kiba jumped to his feet then leaned in the doorway. I watched as his fists tightened.

"I don't have any kind of special ability! I only do it because it was what I was raised to do, that was all I knew, and it's all I know today! Damned if I do... Damned if I don't... Then, when he made me do his damned trick as a performance...!" Kiba's fists bled, dripping onto the floor as his nails dug deeper and deeper into his palms.

"I hated it! I fucking hated it! They made me do everything, no matter how embarrassing or degrading it was! I did it all..." He looked at me, rage in his eyes of fire. "Because I had no choice!" He hissed.

_**End...**_  
>I had tears in my eyes, a liquid diamond fell down my cheek slowly as I stared at him. I did not whimper, I did not pant, I just looked at him. I stood, a blank look on my face and a tear on my cheek. I walked to him slowly, not wanting to anger him more. We stood face to face, he was radiating with summers heat. I felt it pinch at my chest and crawl up my neck. He turned to face me, a fire burning the oil of rage that covered his soul. "You don't know what it's like Hinata. You don't know what its like taking any order that's given to you and not being able to deny it! you will never know what that is like!" I didn't say anything back to him, because he was right. I walked closer to him, lacing my arms through his, and rested my hands on his warm back. I held him firmly, the tears in my eyes dissapearing.<p>

"You're right." I said. "I will never know the pain you have suffered, and I will never know the rage you feel. But now, you don't have to do that anymore. You don't have to perform, you don't have to serve anyone, you're no longer against your will. You're not in that Hell anymore, you're with me... And I wont let them take you back, no matter what the cost. Even if it means giving up my life, I won't let them get you, because... You are too kind to deserve that..." I held him tighter, I felt a warm water drop hit my shoulder. Kiba let out a great sigh then wrapped his arms around me tightly. I heard him whimpering quietly into the crook of my neck as I petted the back of his wild brown hair. "Shh... Don't cry, you're not in that place anymore..." I soothed him as we fell to our knees, he held me as tightly as he could, not allowing any space between us. It was like he was in fear, like he would be killed if he let go. The whimpering grew louder, and I soothed him more with every whimper.

"Shh, don't cry.. I'm here now... Shh, don't cry, you are safe now... Shh.. Don't cry..."  
>"T-.. Thank you Hinata..!" He hissed sadly, grabbing handfuls of the back of my dress and holding them as tight as he could. He pulled me into him as close as he could, finally thankful to have a friend, a hero, an angel... "Shh... Don't cry Kiba... I wont let anyone hurt you..."<p>

"I will protect you..." 

* * *

><p><em><strong>AAAAAAWWW wasn't that sweet? I hope it was, I tried really hard to put as much emotion as possible into this chapter! If I succeeded, tell me in a comment! LISTEN TO THE MUSIC BOX VERSION OF ELFIN LIED LILLIUM WHILE READING KIBA'S PAST, I SWEAR YOU WILL BE IN TEARS! IF YOU WERE IN TEARS, TELL ME IN A COMMENT! THANKS FOR READING! :D :D :D<strong>_


	5. Adoption

~A Dog In A Cage~  
><span>By: iLovemyboyy16 (a.k.a. SpunkyxXKittyXx15)<span>

CHAPTER V

I held Kiba until the rabbit had finished cooking. I grabbed two sticks and pulled it onto the dusty stone floor, the creature looked like an alien from some distant planet. I couldn't even begin to think about eating that thing, but then Kiba handed me a shard of white colored flesh. I accepted it, not wanting to be rude. I examined the meat then popped it into my mouth. I smiled, finding it to be better than I thought it would be..

Despite living in a circus, Kiba had very nice manors; He took small bites, chewed with his mouth closed, and tried his best not to dirty his hands. He was a perfect gentleman trapped in the body of a dog, if you would. "You have nice table manors Kiba.." I said, trying to spike up a conversation.  
>"Thanks. I had to have picturesque table manors when we had guests at the mansion, the only time they would allow me to actually eat." I felt sick at that comment, I felt sorry for him, he should have had a better life than that.. When the rabbit was halfway eaten, we hid it in between the fireplace and the right wall. The full moon hypnotized me, ordering me to sleep. I obeyed. I laid my body on the floor, curling into a ball for warmth and using my arm as a pillow. That's when Kiba laid beside me on his back. I laid on my back, staring at the blue ceiling that glowed by the light of the moon.<p>

It was like we were children, staring at the stars or at the clouds in a grassy field. The silent crackles of the fire's ember echoed in the room. "Hinata.." Kiba asked softly. We didn't look at each other, captivated by the imaginary clouds that hovered in the invisible sky.  
>"Yes, Kiba?"<br>".. Thank you.."  
>"For what..?"<br>"For being my angel in a world where I thought devil's only existed.. For being the fire in my darkness.. For being the warmth in my cold, and for being my friend.."  
>I felt Kiba's warm fingers dance with mine, we weren't holding hands, just brushing fingers. But that was all it took for my heart to start racing. "You don't have to thank me." I said, rolling into his chest and snuggling up to him like a sleepy kitten. He held me, wrapping me in his warmth. He breathed into my hair as I drifted into sleep..<p>

**_...Morning..._**  
>Fog covered the world, hiding it's nightly secrets. My eyes were lazy, refusing to open. Kiba was already awake, staring into my eyes. I smiled softly. "How long have you been watching me?"<br>"About an hour now.."  
>He rose himself with one arm as I hovered over him. I felt myself blush, hands trembling. I was awfully embarrassed. I looked at his body, my eyes being the only thing that moved. Toned abs, sun kissed skin, not a scar to be seen. I figured he sensed how awkward I was feeling and helped me to my feet. "So, Kiba, how do you feel about living with me? Until you can support yourself of course." I said, my fingers mingling with one another and huddled to my chest.<p>

He just stared at me, like he didn't understand what I said. I begun to wonder if I was being too bold with him, that's when he hugged me suddenly. I was shocked, yet happy to feel his warm bareness against me. "That would be wonderful..." He whispered. I hugged him tightly before we left the little house and headed to Konoha Village.

Konoha Village is like any other old 1800's city; buildings made of stone, doors made of soggy oakwood, streets made of stone, and women wearing dresses anytime and anywhere. As me and Kiba walked down the stone street in the heart of town, we both earned some strange stares and and some collected whispers between neighbors. Kiba was different from everyone else here in Konoha; tanner, more robust build, obviously way more attractive than the rest of the guys here. But, the one thing that scared them all, were his eyes that were always filled with a black fire.

Everyone thought that I must have been crazy, but most people don't tend to read the book before they judge the cover. When I reached my house - Hyuuga Manor, which is located in the middle of a little farming district- My father was sitting on the porch, in his favorite white rocking chair, as if waiting for my arrival. When he saw me, the look on his face was relief, shock, and curiosity! He jumped from his chair, hugging me like any father would do, I hugged him back, reassuring him that I was perfectly fine. That's when he looked at Kiba, everything got quiet..

It wasn't anger that filled the air, but a plump awkwardness that was ready to pop. My father was speechless, unable to think of a way to be a good host. "Um.. Hello there, young man. Welcome to my home, you are welcome to anything you like. Please, make yourself at home.." Kiba nodded with a thank you and walked into the house, not another glace was shared between the two. My father turned to me, somewhat angry at the sudden house-guest I had attached to my hip. "What were you thinking, Hinata?! And where have you been, I've been worried sick!"

"I rescued him, father. His life in that Hellish Playpen was awful, cruel, and unnecessary! I couldn't just stand there and let him get treated like an animal, so I told him he could live with us for a few days, just until he can support himself. Please father, for me..? For Kiba...?" Father was silent for a while, looking into the distance at the farmer plowing his crops, as if the answer would be standing there on the hump of green. He sighed then, pinching his forehead with his middle and index finger, then looked at me.

"He can stay, as long as he doesn't cause trouble!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! NEXT CHAPTER SOON, SOME INSPIRATION WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING YOU GUYS :D :D :D!<strong>_


	6. Heat

~A Dog In A Cage~  
><span>By: iLoveMyBoy16 (a.k.a. SpunkyxXKittyXx15)<span>

CHAPTER VI

It felt good to lay on my soft, queen sized bed. It felt great to lay my head on the mountain of pillows that were made of the clouds themselves. It felt amazing to know that I was in my white and lavender room again. It was the most fantastic feeling in the world to know that Kiba was just in the room next to me!

I stumbled off of my bed, then pressed my body against the wall, the only thing separating me from those fire filled eyes and sun kissed skin. I could almost feel his warmth, I could almost hear his breathing, I could almost imagine if his heart was beating just as fast as mine was at this very moment. My palms were flat, detecting his slightest movement. My eyes were shut, imagining just what he was doing in there all by himself._ 'What is this feeling..?'_ I thought, blind as to what my mind was telling me. It felt so wrong, yet so right at the same time. Taboo, that's a good word to describe it. Love, no.. That's not it. This is stronger, yet so disconnected. Euphoria, not exactly.. It was like I wanted to know every breath he took and just how hot his skin was against mine. This was...

Obsession!

"Hinata?" I was shaken back to reality by the familiar voice of my father, a soft look on his face. I turned to him standing in my doorway, had it been open this entire time? "What are you doing, sweetie?" He asked, walking in and sitting on my bed. I searched my mind for an excuse "I thought I heard a bat in the wall." was the best I could think of! Father motioned me next to him. He looked like he was thinking, but about what? "So, how exactly did you find this.. Kiba, boy?"  
>"He was the act in that circus we went to the other day. But, he was bound by the rule 'Do what I say. No questions asked.' because his parents sold him to a really mean family. One day, he had enough, and burned down their house. The white haired man found him and forced him to perform as an obedient dog to even the most embarrassing request. They tortured him there father! I couldn't just leave him there, he would have died!"<p>

Father looked at some random space in the air, then back at me, then at his lap. He pinched the bridge of his nose, it was obvious that he was confused. My father is a smart man, he's a doctor. He usually known the answer to everything, but in this situation, he was clueless. He sighed, collecting himself. "Are there people after him? Do we have to worry about being shot or anything? Is his life as well as our lives in danger because that boy is here?!"

I remembered the look on the white haired mans face, the rage that burned in his chest that caused him to sweat. The chain that rattled in his hands, calling out for Kiba to come back so that it can choke him back to a hellish reality of slavery. The look in the coal eyes of the fire breather as he walked away like he never saw us. I was scared to answer his question, because I didn't know the answer myself! Were they still on the run for us, or have they given up and found a new magic act to replace Kiba? Either way, I was uneasy when I answered him. "No, we're safe."

"Good. Well, I'll leave you alone, you must be tired after being gone for so long. Dinner will be ready shortly." And he was gone, like he was never here in the first place. The sound of the bathroom door opening down the hall made my heart light on fire! I ran to take a peek down the hall, like a child playing hide and seek, and saw the most beautiful creature ever!

Kiba stood in the doorway, like some kind of God of everything. A pair of pants laid loosely at his hips, just begging to fall down and show me more of him. The steam from the bathroom danced behind him, and it turned into water so that it may have the pleasure to roll down his stomach, the tiniest little crystals of perfection I've ever known. His hair seemed halfway between wet and dry as he ran a hand through it, the brown in his hair shining with the purest shimmer of gold. The look on his face was bold, but covered a happiness that couldn't help but sparkle in his black eyes. How long had it been since he had a hot shower; days, weeks, months, ages?! It didn't mater - in fact, nothing in the entire world mattered more than this moment, a glimpse at the most beautiful creature in the world. Then, he looked at me, and the world stopped.

I was made of stone, sculpted and left to crumble before him. My chest was burning, there was a tingly kind of feeling in my stomach, and my cheeks felt like I had a fever. I wanted to just crawl into a ball so small that it would turn me invisible, but I had been caught dead in the act, and there was nowhere to run! So, I quickly scurried into the hallway and turned my back to him. "I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't m-mean to s-s-stare. It was j-just that I-I-I heard a noise a-and I didn't-" A hot presence stung behind me.

A bead of sweat dared to roll down the back of my shoulders, making my satin night gown -that just barely touched the bottom of my knees- feel strange against my skin. It felt like steam was building in my face and in my chest, I wanted to just blow it out into the air to find some calming relief from this presence that was burning holes into me with its eyes. A pair of sun aged hands grabbed my waist, gripping at the skin like an old lover, firm and wanting. I held my breath, realizing that Kiba was behind me! I heard him exhale deeply when he touched my satin covered skin. His grip tightened. "Sorry.. Hinata... It's just hard for me to believe that you're just an arms length away, just a fingertip away," He laid his head softly on my shoulder. "Just a single breath away from touching you."  
>The hairs on the side of my neck stood on end, leaning towards his perfect cheek. It was like he was the northern side of my magnet, pulling every fiber of my being towards him. "I just want to hold you forever. It's like no matter how hard I hold back, all I want to do is touch you.." He drew in a sharp breath, dragging his hands up to my shoulders and pulling me into his bare chest. He was hot, steaming even, like I could melt into him. I wanted to faint, to scream out in a feeling that I did not understand. Kiba sighed, and slowly pulled away from me, leaving me cold. "I'm sorry Hinata.. But I couldn't control myself.." The sound of gentle footsteps and a door quietly shutting behind me told me that he was gone.<p>

I fell to my knees, cradling my chest like it was a baby. I was hyperventilating, no one had ever touched me like that before, no one has ever made me like this before! There was a funny feeling between my legs, almost like a quiver, a yearning. For Kiba! I stood up and walked into my room, locked the door, laid on my bed naked, and masturbated for the first time, with Kiba on my mind!

* * *

><p><em><strong>DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU? SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, SCHOOL HAS PRETTY MUCH KEPT ME BUSY 24-7! IF YOU COMMENT I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND :D :D :D :D :D<strong>_


End file.
